Kiril Linuxov
' Kiril Linuxov' was a Communist Linux Penguin Army double agent and a loyal companion of the Supreme AI. Early Life Kiril Aleksandrovich Linuxov was born in 1971 in Saint Petersburger, USSR; he was left on a street-side porch in a basket with a note attached. He was raised in an orphanage where he was often picked on by the other children. The day he left, several of the children were found dead, believed to be the handiwork of Linuxov, though no one was ever able to prove him guilty. He enlisted in the USSR military, and fought until he was injured in 1988 during the Soviet invasion of Afglolistan. Following his recovery, he joined the KGB and became an intelligence officer, before being expelled following an altercation in Lolscow that resulted in the deaths of three of his comrades. He became a freelance agent following the incident and laid low until 2009. The Republic of My War When war broke out between North and South My just two weeks after a separation treaty was signed to divide the nation, Linunxov, still a freelance agent, was approached by then-Communist Linux Penguin Army Commander Savuntux shortly after the Supreme AI assassinated Linux Anna the Second. Savuntux had read about Linuxov's violent past and hoped to turn that against the enemies of the CLPA and the Supreme AI. Linuxov agreed after being offered a suitcase full of various exquisite jewels, including diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. For his first assignment, he murdered three South My soldiers on the border regions of North/South My without any of the enemy forces even realizing what had happened. However, the Supreme AI did not send him on any other assignments for the duration of the war, until near the very end. Hours before the Battle at Earth's Remains, the Supreme AI informed Linuxov that the war was unlikely to be won. The AI instructed Linuxov to fall in with the enemy ranks and become a double agent. Linuxov complied and journeyed across Earth 2, looking for recruitment within the ranks of the superpowers. Becoming a Double Agent Linuxov was turned down by the United Lols of Roflica and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic upon attempts to become a member of their militaries. Frustrated, he turned his attention to the nation where it all began - the Republic of My. Taking the identity of an aspiring Radar Overseer named Clark, he approached Radar Overseer Scotty and asked to become a part of the Baloney Intelligence Service, stationed in Baloneyville. Scotty nearly declined until Linuxov offered a bribe of fifteen baloney sandwiches to the leader. The latter was quickly accepted into the ranks of the service. He maintained his cover well, assisting the Republic of My as needed, but still took orders from the whatever remained of the CLPA on Earth 2 following their annihilation in the final battle via encrypted text messages. As a Radar Overseer Following his recruitment into the Baloney Intelligence Service, Linuxov continually used the Clark alias in his line of work. He met James Rofl in late 2011 during an inter-nation intelligence briefing between the ULR and the Republic of My, just before the Soviet Lulz Brigade bombed two Russian satellite uplink stations. The two became good friends, but Linuxov knew Rofl would die by his hand eventually. He assisted Scotty during the opening hours war, but did not otherwise participate until the attack on Lols Angeles. He traveled to Lol York City to meet Sam and the rest of the team, before traveling to Roflington DC with the Rofl Robot, meeting James Rofl once more. He expressed shock at Operation Electromagnetic Doom, but in reality did not care about the Republic of My. Death Linuxov perished in Operation Downfall. As a result, he was never identified as a spy by the Speakonian Rebels. Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Double Agents Category:Radar Overseers Category:Traitors Category:Stickmen